


untitled Alec/Max heat porn

by dissimulatory



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Rough Sex, explicit sex (duh), lack of fluff, mostly unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissimulatory/pseuds/dissimulatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is in heat. Alec shows up. <strike>Chaos</strike> Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Alec/Max heat porn

**Author's Note:**

> == _Originally posted 3-27-2007 on[my livejournal](http://dissimulatory.livejournal.com/16313.html)_ ==  
>   
> 
> Possible Trigger Warnings: rough sex?
> 
> Spoilers: Um... for Alec's existence? And Manticore's. Oh, and for the heat thing... oops. Sorry.  
>  
> 
> I wrote pr0n! Heh heh. _*looks around shiftly to see if the decency police have come for her yet*_
> 
> The overwhelming abundance of Max/Alec super-fluffy romance!sex on ff.net made me write 2000+ words of smutty heat!sex in sheer self defense. It's NC-17, and um... not fluffy. 
> 
> It's also my first attempt at PWP and mostly unbetaed. I made my fiance give this a quick grammar check (he was highly amused), so I blame him for any typos/instances of funky grammar. The overuse of commas and italics, however, along with the tendency to make everything happen suddenly (or desperately or impossibly) and any OOCness are entirely my fault. Please feel free to point out and/or suggest fixes for any of the above issues. Concrit is always appreciated.
> 
> You know what, though? I don't care that's it's unbetaed. I mean, I wrote this for me, for fun (and because my brain just would not shut up), and besides, it's total pr0n! ~~so who needs grammar?~~ Mwa ha ha! _*ahem*_ Yes, so, anyway... on to the sex!

_Fuck Manticore anyway._  Max thinks, fidgeting on the couch.  _Fuck them and their stupid feline DNA and stupid side effects and why the hell didn't they_ fix _this when they had the chance?_  
  
This is Max’s first heat since before she was recaptured. She’d been due a few months ago, but as the weeks went by with no symptoms, she’d begun to hope that Manticore had solved this little problem for her.  
  
_Apparently not._   Max sighs.  _That would be too easy, I guess._  She looks anxiously around her, taking in Alec’s apartment, hoping for some other kind of distraction, the TV just isn’t cutting it.   
  
Alec’s out of town, working on Logan's "save the world" mission of the week, and, while this isn’t exactly the safest place for her to be—she crosses her legs tightly, hoping to ease some of the ache between them, very definitely NOT thinking about Alec—it’s still better than going home right now. The apartment she shares with Original Cindy is markedly less heat-safe than it used to be; their two new next-door neighbors are responsible for that.  _Young, virile,_  male  _neighbors._  Max smiles, unconsciously licking her lips.  
  
_Wait, No!_  She hops up frantically,  _Not going there! No young virile males! Old wrinkly grandmothers! Digging through garbage! Sewage! Rotten meat! Normal bip-bip-biping! Normal bip-bip-biping shirtless, sweat running down his chest as he orders me to... **NO!**_  
  
“Oh God,” Max bites out, fisting her hands furiously at her sides. “Someone please kill me now."   
  
She takes a deep, deliberate breath then another, trying to bring herself under control.   
  
_Don’t do this._  She digs her nails dig deep into her palms, pain edging out the heat-induced lust temporarily. _You’re stronger than this. You’re in charge, not it._  Yeah, now if only she could believe it.   
  
The couch creaks in protest when Max throws herself down on it, burying her face in the cushions and wondering briefly if she can suffocate herself and bring an end to her misery. She inhales tentatively.  _No such luck._  She flips over onto her back and stares at the ceiling. The couch smells kind of interesting though, a little sweet and kind of musky. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, imagining being surrounded by that scent.  _Strong shoulders under her hands; a hard body above hers, pressing her into the couch; Green eyes burning down... NO!_  
  
“No, no, no!” Max leaps off the couch, pacing quickly in front of it. “Not Alec. Definitely not Alec. Don’t even go there,” she warns herself.  
  
_Alec is cocky and obnoxious and sexy and... wait._  No.  
  
He is cocky and obnoxious, damn it, and he always finds some way of screwing up her plans and... and...   
  
_And he’s gorgeous too, the bastard._  She exhales in frustration.   
  
She’s seen Alec in various states of undress too many times—both during the breeding program fiasco at Manticore and later, while patching up miscellaneous injuries—to delude herself into thinking he’s anything but an exemplary male specimen, but that doesn’t mean she has to think about him that way...  _staring down at her, naked and ready, muscles gleaming with swea—_  
  
“Agghhhh!”   
  
Max presses her thighs firmly together. The movement makes her underwear to rub against her, warm and uncomfortably sticky, sending a sudden burst of electricity zinging through her body. God. This isn’t getting her anywhere. She shuts her eyes tightly and presses the heels of her hands against them, fervently wishing she wasn’t quite so familiar with his body. It would be easier to stop thinking about him if her imagination didn’t already have so many  _details_.   
  
She’s not sure it would work, though; after all, it’s the one particular portion of his anatomy that she hasn’t seen that Max can’t seem to stop thinking about. She inhales deeply.  _Just don’t think about it,_  she tells herself.  _Okay. Not thinking about it._  Absolutely. She is absolutely not thinking about Alec's cock. She’s not wondering how long it is or how big around or what it would taste like... Of course not. Not thinking about it at all, and she’s definitely not thinking about what it would feel like to have Alec’s cock lodged up inside her,  _to have him—_  
  
There’s a noise from the hallway outside the apartment, and Max freezes. Another noise, louder this time, echoes through the apartment, and she drops down behind the couch, scanning the room for possible weapons. She’s identified 23 objects she could use to kill or incapacitate an opponent by the time the door opens to reveal...  
  
“Alec.”   
  
He looks up sharply at the sound of her voice, looking confused for a fraction of a second, before that stupid cocky grin slides into place.  
  
_Here!_  Her mind screams.  _Alec is here!_  
  
“Oh. Hey there, Maxie,” he calls lightly, swinging the battered looking duffel off his shoulder to the ground and dropping a set of keys on top of it.  
  
Max watches him numbly, rising from her crouch. She briefly considers diving out one of the windows, but she doesn’t want to be  _out there_  with whoever else might be out there any more than she wants to be in here with him.   
  
“What brings you here? Finally come to beg me for a fabulous night of pleasure?”  
  
Max makes a choked off grunt, halfway between negation and hysterical laughter, unwillingly contemplating the sort of pleasure she might find in his arms.  _I bet he knows his way around the female body pretty well. He’s certainly slept with enough of them._    
  
At her non-answer, Alec moves forward gracefully, brows drawing together. “Earth to Max,” he says “C’mon, Max. What are you doing here?”  
  
Max wants to answer him, she really does, but she’s too busy watching those beautiful lips shape her name. She can only stare at him because if she moves, if she so much as  _breathes_ , she’s going to have to kiss him.  
  
“Max? You oka-” Alec stops suddenly and breaks off, staring back at her.  
  
He’s less than a dozen steps away now, close enough that Max can see his nostrils flare, can watch his pupils dilate. The air is suddenly thick and humid in her lungs and she knows, doesn’t know how she knows, but she  _knows_  that Alec feels it too. He’s still staring at her, and she feels her nipples tighten under his gaze, hot and itchy against her shirt. She can tell Alec notices too, his eyes dipping down to her chest for a moment before he drags them back up to focus on her face. The knowledge sends another jolt through her, tightening the sharp ache low in her belly.   
  
_And he can fix it,_  she thinks.  _He can fill the ache._  
  
And just like that everything is perfectly clear.  
  
It’s Alec’s turn to stand frozen as she advances. Max prowls towards him, rolling her hips deliberately and watches with satisfaction as his eyes are drawn to them. She wants him now, wants to peel back his clothes and rub herself up against that perfect body, and wants to find out just how perfect Manticore made him.  
  
She’s reaching for the hem of his shirt when Alec grabs her wrist, applying enough pressure to hold her still. Max looks up at the contact, and her eyes lock with his. This close she can smell him, musk and sex and male. God.  _Alec_. His face fills her vision as he leans towards her and she licks her lips, anticipating the kiss.   
  
Alec’s head jerks back suddenly, startling her. He releases her arm like it burned him, backing away from her, eyes wide.  
  
“Ma-x.” His voice breaks, but he clears his throat and tries again. “Max. You’re in heat.”  
  
“I know.” She purrs, stalking towards him again.  
  
Alec takes another step back, eyeing her nervously, “You don’t really want to do this, Max. How about you go take a nice cold shower, or... uh... or you could do some pushups, maybe?” He swallows hard, bringing one hand down to shield his groin, trying to hide his body’s reaction to her. “How about I give you a ride home? Huh, Maxie?” Alec’s words increase in speed and pitch as his back hits the wall. “I’ll take you home to O.C. and she can hit you or ice you down or whatever the hell you usually do when-” He breaks off when Max pushes his hand out of the way, palming him through his pants.   
  
The length, the heat of him, burns into her skin, even through the thick material, making her groan. She watches his Adam’s apple bobs down then back up as he swallows again, her eyes are drawn to his throat; that, she decides, is the first place she’s going to lick.   
  
“Max,” he tries again, voice low and harsh.  
  
“ _Yesss._ ” Max breathes, and she presses herself against him, sliding her body along his, loving the feel of him.   
  
“You don’t really want to do this, Max. You’re in heat, and... uh, and...” Alec’s body is hot and hard and tense beneath her and she wonders why he’s still talking when she can feel how much he wants her. She grinds the heel of her hand into his crotch and feels a surge of triumph when he groans, and his body jerks in response. “It’s not... You don’t... We  _can’t._ ” Alec stutters, lifting a hand to her shoulder starting to push her away.   
  
_Nu-uh,_  she thinks, ducking out from under his grip.  _I’m not finished with you yet, pretty boy. We haven’t even started._  She goes up on her tiptoes and licks a hot line up his throat, enjoying the way he groans and goes still beneath her when she does.  
  
“God...  _Max._ ”   
  
Alec grabs her ass roughly, hands spread wide, and lifts her up, holding her tight against him, all restraint gone. The room spins as he forces her around, big body pinning her against the wall and buries his face in her neck. Max wraps herself around Alec and rolls her hips against his. The hard line of his zipper presses into her just right, and she hums approvingly into the hair behind his ear. Alec leans into her, pressing her further into the wall then starts thrusting,  _hard_ , against her, making her gasp. She feels the plaster cracking beneath her hips, but Max couldn't care less because it looks like he's finally gotten on board with her plan for them to screw each other senseless, and she's suddenly, viciously glad for whatever brought him home early tonight.   
  
Alec is panting now, breathing totally out of control, hard and desperate between her legs, and it makes Max feel wild and powerful. He groans, deep in his chest when she lifts her hips to meet his, and the feeling of him burns hot and sweet through her veins.   
  
She wants to kiss him, to see his face, and she grabs a handful of hair and tugs, lightly at first, then harder when she gets no response. Alec buries his head deeper, and she frowns in annoyance, getting ready to complain at him when pain, sharp and sudden lights up her senses.  _He bit my shoulder!_  Suddenly seriously pissed off, Max unwinds herself from Alec, bends one knee, foot finding purchase against his hipbone, and _shoves_ , forcing him off her.   
  
Alec stumbles back a few feet and stops, just stares dumbly at her. He looks shell-shocked, his breathing ragged, and the tent in his pants is now sporting a sizable wet spot. Max grins triumphantly at him, raises a mocking eyebrow, and flicks him off. Something sparks in his eyes at that.   
  
“Oh, you little bitch!”   
  
Alec crouches low, tension filling his body; he’s not moving, but seems to be getting bigger somehow, more alive. The look he’s giving her is hot, almost feral, and the tiniest edge of fear creeps in along with the excitement, punching adrenaline into her already fully revved system. She feels electrified, every nerve on fire because this is Alec and he’s looking that way at  _her_. Max turns and bolts before he has a chance to pounce.   
  
She races across the room. She can hear him behind her, and excitement pounds through her veins as she runs faster, not going anywhere in particular, but loving the chase.   
  
Alec catches her just inside the bedroom door, slamming into her hard from behind. Max falls forward onto the bed, and he follows her down, hot and heavy against her back. She tries to sit up or turn over, _anything_ , desperate to get her hands on him, but Alec holds her down with a big hand planted hard, almost painful, in the middle of her back.   
  
“Stay,” Alec growls low in his throat, and his voice shoots through her, burning her from the inside out. Max freezes, suddenly so turned on she can barely breathe, and whimpers low in her throat. Alec rumbles his approval, pleased with her submission, and brings his lower body hard against her, grinding against her ass. Max pushes back, trying to increase the pressure, to get friction where she so desperately wants it. His hand moves from her back, and then he’s fumbling at her pants. Alec works at the fastenings for a minute before losing patience, and Max gasps when he grabs the material of her pants with both hands and pulls, ripping them off her body.   
  
Max moans at the feel of cool air washing over her heated flesh. She can hear Alec fumbling with his own pants, and she tries to get up, tries to help, but he still won’t let her up. He winds one hand into her hair, yanking her head back as he forces her face down onto the bed, tearing at his belt and pants with his free hand.   
  
The hand in her hair is painful, and her neck is bent at an awkward angle, but the sharp thrill of pain only makes everything better. The bedspread is rough beneath Max’s cheek, and her hands slide against it, looking for the leverage she needs to push back against him, desperate to feel his body against hers. She hears the zipper part, and then Alec is pressed tight to her, skin on skin. Alec’s cock feels like a branding iron, hot and heavy against Max’s bare ass, and the zipper of his pants scrapes along the backs of her thighs, rough on the sensitive skin.   
  
Alec pulls back a little, and Max whines her displeasure. He doesn’t need to take off any more clothes, he just need to fuck her. Now.  
  
“C’mon pretty boy.” She growls, fighting the hand in her hair, trying to push herself up. “Do it already. C’mon and-“ And then Max stops talking, nearly stops  _breathing_  because the head of Alec’s cock is nudging against the hot flesh between her legs. He lines himself up and finally,  _finally_  pushes inside, and she’s so wet that he slides all the way home on the first stroke. They both groan. The sudden fullness is delicious, nearly unbearable, and Max tries to remember how to breathe.  
  
Alec doesn’t give her time to adjust; he barely even pauses before pulling out and thrusting again, impossibly quick. “Max,” he gasps “So tight. God. You feel so good, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard.” And he’s off, growling a steady stream of filth against her back as his body slams into hers, his voice low and harsh with need.   
  
And, god,  _of course_  Alec talks in bed, it’s not like he ever shuts up out of it either. Max almost laughs, but she winds up whimpering instead. Her brain’s too fried to actually make out what he’s saying, but the words don’t matter. His voice rumbles against her back with each thrust, vibrating through her, making her feel him everywhere.   
  
Max is acutely aware of her breasts, tight and achy, flattened harshly against the bed and of the bed spread, scratchy and rough beneath her hands and knees and cheek. She can feel rasp of air in her throat and the heat of his body against her back and every slick slide of Alec’s cock as he fucks into her. The sensations pull sharper, tighter, until she can’t tell them apart, can’t think beyond the tension flaring painfully bright low in her belly. It’s so good she thinks she might die of it.  
  
Max squirms desperately, managing to shoves a hand beneath herself. She slides her fingers down across her clit then lower, to where she can feel herself stretched impossibly tight around Alec’s cock. Alec freezes when she touches him and gives a strangled sort of half-moan. “Fuck! Don’t. I can’t… You’ll make me— ” Then he's pounding into her  _hard_ , faster than humanly possible, like he’ll die if he doesn’t. He slams home with one last thrust and holds there, deep inside her, every muscle tight and shaking, grinding into her as she writhes beneath him. “Fuck.  _Max._ ” His voice is raw, shattered and the sound of it makes everything inside her suddenly too much. She sobs once, rubbing frantically at herself, and then she's coming too. The world narrows down to her hand on her clit, his cock inside her, and the waves of pleasure that rip through her, tearing the world apart.   
  
She comes down slowly, feeling like maybe she's leaning how to breathe again, and barely notices when Alec collapses onto her. His weight is warm and solid and comforting, and she basks in it until she starts to notices that it’s interfering with her newfound passion for breathing. She nudges him, rolling her hips slightly, then hits him lightly on the shoulder when he shows no signs of moving, grumbling “Get off me, you ass.”   
  
Alec must have let go of her hair at some point because he rolls off her easily, no untangling necessary. He loops an arm around her and pulls her tight against his side, “ _Huh_  she thinks  _Who’d have thought the big, bad Manticore soldier would turn out to be a cuddler._  She closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of Alec’s arm around her. It’s been a long time—too long—since anyone has touched her like this.  
  
She knows, somewhere deep in the back of her mind that her life just got infinitely more complicated, and she sighs, not ready to think about it right now. Alec arm tightens around her momentarily and he mumbling something about being the sex master.  
  
“Right,” she snorts, giggling a little because that’s just so typically  _Alec_.  
  
_Okay,_  she thinks  _I’ll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow._  Right now she feels good, warm and safe. The lingering echoes of her orgasm have dulled the sharp ache of heat, and she revels in the heavy, sated feeling, not even noticing when she drifts off into a rare, peaceful sleep.


End file.
